


Distractions

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry doesn't want to study; fortunately for him, a most welcome distraction presents itself.Or, Harry thinks about becoming a stripper, Hermione won't have any of it and Draco is no help at all.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you drarryismymuse for the great beta and your lovely comments! <3

“I quit. I can't and I won't do this anymore! This stuff makes no sense to me!”

“Don't be stupid Harry, just sit down and learn, it's not that hard.” 

“Hermione I mean it, I won't do this. It's not even something we'll need after we finish Hogwarts!” 

“So tell me, mister, what will you do if you quit school now just because you don't want to learn this? We both know you'll get bored in about a week and then you’ll have to do a shit job, like working in muggle customer service.”

“I could do that. Or, I'll become a stripper; something like that. As long as I don't have to read any more stories about Oscar the Brave who killed two trolls and married five women, or was it the other way around? Who cares! Fuck ‘Mione, we nearly killed a troll in our first year here! Nobody wants to read about things like that!”

Harry had really tried to stay focused on the task, but learning was hard if it was for a boring subject like History of Magic. Hermione had finished her assignment a week ago and now she tried to help him with his but it was a lost cause. It's nowhere near interesting enough to go through all this stress without losing the last bit of what is left of his mind. 

To make it even worse, Ron was drooling on his lap at the moment because he (just like Hermione) had finished his assignment ages ago and therefore was using the study time sleeping next to Harry on the couch. Over the last thirty minutes he had slumped deeper and deeper into the couch and his head landed in Harry's lap. 

“Don't be dumb Potter, you can't be a stripper. You can't dance; therefore, no one would pay money to see you.” 

Harry's head shot around to find Malfoy's smirking face in the entrance of their shared eighth year common room. 

“As if you know anything about how I dance, ferret.”

“Well I clearly remember your dancing skills in fourth year, and even if you’ve improved your looks since then, I'm sure you still can't dance,” he said as he sat down on Harry's other side, “Hermione have you finished Ancient Runes? I need some input and was hoping I could borrow your stuff for it.”

“Sure Draco, but first you have to help me with Harry here because I won't let him become a stripper.”

“What a shame, I would love to see that fiasco.” 

“No, you would only love to see him half naked. The fiasco is a bonus,” Hermione grinned at him. 

The friendship between the two of them that formed in the beginning of their eighth year was something no one had expected, and to make it even worse, the two of them had since then paired together to mock him shamelessly. But Harry had no intention to lose the argument this time, especially when it came to Malfoy. Malfoy, who gets along with his friends, always makes him laugh, and looks rather spectacular if one could say so. 

“You just have to tell me if you want to see me naked, love. You know I would always prefer that over studying,” he winked over at the blonde, and saw with great satisfaction a blush creeping to his face. 

“You won't use me as an excuse to not do your work, Potter.”

“What a shame… I really hoped you would teach me how to dance if you're so good at it.”

Hermione just rolled her eyes at them before she looked back at Draco, “my stuff for ancient runes is in the top drawer of my desk. Go and fetch it yourself, you're not of any help here.” 

“Thank you, Hermione. Have fun studying, Potter.”

Malfoy stood up to make a run for the dormitories and Harry slumped back on the couch with a loud groan, “well if stripping isn't a choice either we'd better try to get this stuff into my brain.”

Hermione huffed, but picked up the book again to ask him useless questions about Oscar the Brave. 

\-------

Friday came and Harry had finished his assignment on time, thanks to Hermione. 

It was night and he was alone in the dorm he shared with Ron. The other two were, without fail, in a dark corner of Hogwarts at the moment and Harry used this time as he always did, by resting on his bed and reading the newest Quidditch weekly without anyone nagging that he should study; until a quiet knock on his door startled him. 

Harry pointed his wand at the door, swinging it open to reveal his guest. 

Surprised to see Malfoy there he couldn't move for a second. Malfoy wore a crisp, white button down shirt and black trousers that fit like they were spelled on him; his hair was slightly messy and he had a faint blush on his face. Harry, on the other hand, wore ratty old joggers and one of his old shirts that was slightly too small for him, he didn't even have on matching socks at the moment. 

“Sorry to disturb you, Potter. But I'm bored and Pansy abandoned me for your ex-girlfriend again. Can I come in?”

“Uhm, yeah sure.”

Malfoy came in and closed the door behind him before he walked over to Harry's bed where he nudged Harry’s feet away to make some space for him to sit down. 

“Finished your essay then?” he grinned at Harry. 

“Yes, my distraction fled to the dormitories if I remember correctly,” Harry huffed back. 

“What a shame. You should have looked for another distraction then, Potter. You can't tell me you couldn't find anyone else to volunteer.”

Watching Malfoy as he sat there not quite looking at him while he talked, Harry had the feeling that they left behind their harmless flirting and that whatever he said was essential to what would happen next with them. Whatever they were now, it was about to change. 

Using his whole Gryffindor bravery, Harry took a deep breath and looked at the other man, “what if I don't want another distraction?” 

Malfoy's eyes snapped up to look at him with a glint, “then I would call you a fool, Potter.”

“Yes. But I could be your fool as long as you are my distraction, Draco.” Harry couldn't help but to grin a bit at the stunned expression on the blonde’s face. 

“You don't mean that.”

The hurt look that was now on Malfoy's face was all it took for Harry to sit up and reach for his hand with shaking fingers. Something he wanted to do for ages but never dared to. 

“I meant what I said. Why shouldn't I?” 

“Because you are you, and I am I, Potter. It doesn't make any sense, you could do better,” he said as he entwined their fingers carefully. 

Harry leaned over to Malfoy, brushing his lips against the soft ones of the other man and whispered, “I don't care.”

He was about to pull his head back when Malfoy closed the gap between them with a feverish kiss - and Harry couldn't hold back anymore. His hands moved to Malfoy’s hair, just like he had wanted to do for the last few months, feeling the soft strands, and tugged slightly at them. 

Malfoy gasped and Harry used that to deepen their kiss, and Malfoy let him, pressing himself against Harry until they lost their balance and tumbled backwards so that he laid on top of Harry now. 

One hand still in his hair, Harry began to explore Malfoy's back - heart beating fast, he carefully moved his shaking hand under Malfoy’s shirt to caress the soft skin there. 

Malfoy's hands were clutching at his ratty old shirt as if he would die if he let go of him. They stayed like this for several minutes, only moving if they needed some air. 

Shifting a bit, he suddenly felt Malfoy's hard prick pressed against his own and they both let out a gasp. 

He felt Draco's hand move under his shirt and as Harry moved his hips up once more the other man pulled away from their kiss with red cheeks to look at him. 

“You don't have to study right now, do you?” he asked with a smile that short-circuited Harry's brain for a moment. 

“No, I'm free right now. What do you have in mind?” Harry said as his brain began to work again. 

“Well, someone told me I just have to say something if I want to see him naked. I think I would like to accept that offer now, love.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Harry grinned back. 

Draco pressed down at Harry so that he could feel his hard length pressing against his own again, “Yes, I'm really sure about that.”

With a grin, and a word-and-wandless spell, Harry vanished their clothes and pulled Draco back into a kiss, shuddering at the feeling of Draco's naked body on top of his.

“Bloody show off,” Draco gasped against his mouth and Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit before he kissed him again with pure want. 

After that it was only messy and aimless fumbling and rutting against each other and Harry felt his orgasm build up too soon. 

“Draco… I’m going to…” he gasped. 

“Yes, come for me, Harry. Please.”

That was all it took and Harry came between them with a loud groan, shortly followed by Draco and a whispered “Harry” that was nearly too quiet for him to hear. 

Draco slumped down on him and they both tried to catch their breath. A few minutes later Draco rolled off of him to fetch his wand from where he had dropped it and cast a few cleaning charms over them before he laid down next to Harry and pulled the blanket over them.

Harry pulled Draco close to him and kissed him again, this time softer and full of promises for their future. 

“Stay?”

“As long as you’ll have me, Harry.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr:  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
